A Not So Little Naked Obi  Sequel
by Obiwan456
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri are all grown up with padawans now. Siri rescues  ?  Obi-Wan from a rather embarrassing situation.  Not as innocent and a little naughtier than it's predecessor. ;  Siriwan


Title: A (Not So)Little Naked Obi - Sequel

Author(s): Obimom

Timeframe: JA,

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri

Genre: Humor

Keywords: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi

Summary: Years later Siri has another confrontation with Obi-Wan in an embarrassing situation - a little less innocent, and a little more naughty - some suggestive language -

* * *

><p>A (Not So) Little Naked Obi - Sequel<p>

Obi-Wan strained against the chains holding him to the wall. They seemed to be force resistant because he had been unsuccessful in using the force to break free.

He wasn't sure how long he had been chained when he had come to. The couple who had captured him had still been in the room when he awoke. They had dangled the information Obi-Wan had been after in his face, and mocked him. He slowly became aware that the woman was looking at him with a hungry leer. The realization suddenly hit him. He was completely naked. He felt his face redden and the woman grinned at his embarrassment.

He looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"For my amusement," she snickered, her eyes wandering over the length of his body. Then she added. "Also, if you do happen to break free, it will only delay you more trying to break down the locked door, then find your clothes. Just gives us more time, that's all."

As she leered at him again, her companion had grunted in disgust and said "Come on! Why are you wasting time with him?"

She had licked her lips and said, "Oh, this is not a waste."

"Let's get out of here!" he had demanded, and she had reluctantly torn her eyes from Obi-Wan and and gazed at her companion. He gestured toward the door and she turned back to Obi-Wan, flashed him a farewell smile and then the couple had departed, laughing as they went.

That had been about 30 minutes ago, Obi-Wan surmised. He looked around the room again, but it was no use. The room was totally empty. Nothing he could use for leverage, nothing to use the force to help him escape. His clothes and lightsaber were no where to be seen. He twisted and turned in the chains against the wall, and tried again to use the force to break them. They creaked some, but held firm. With time he would be able to break them, he thought, but hoped his companions would get there long before then.

Siri, Ferus and Anakin were supposed to have met him outside after he had met with the woman to retrieve the data.

The woman had double crossed him; her companion had made a better deal with another, so they had used a vapor to knock Obi-Wan out. When he awoke he found himself chained to the wall in this most embarrassing of situations.

He sighed. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen this coming. He only hoped his padawan and fellow Jedi would get there soon and that it would be Anakin who would find him and not Siri, although he wasn't sure which would be worse. Either way he knew he would never hear the end of it.

He finally heard a noise outside the door and looked toward the doorway. A violet light beam came through the door, cutting an opening into it.

Obi-Wan groaned and shook his head. "It just had to be her."

Soon Siri stepped into the room, saw him immediately and smirked.

" Kenobi, so nice to - see- you again," she said with a smile, sauntering toward him. Her eyes slipped over his body then back up to meet his eyes.

"So it seems," Obi-Wan answered, humor coloring his voice. He chose not to be embarrassed by his situation. It wasn't like it was the first time she had seen him this way. He seemed to remember in incident many years before in the creche fresher, right after a bath.

"Did she - do anything to you?" Her voice held concern, but was tinged with suppressed amusement.

"No, she just took my clothes, then ogled me, much as you are doing now."

"Can I help it if you're a very attractive man with - er - nice attributes?" Her eyes roamed over him as she continued her slow stroll toward him. Along with humor, her eyes held some sympathy for his uncomfortable situation. They also held a rather undefinable look that made him a little uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he blushed. "Siri..."

She grinned as her eyes took in his body. "My, how you've grown. You've gotten much, um, larger than the last time I saw you...this way."

"Well, that's to be expected when the last time you saw me like this I was four years old," Obi-Wan answered. He was still as she approached him. His eyes stayed on her as the corners of his mouth twitched.

As she drew closer to him, she sparked with wry amusement. "How very interesting this is...you - chained helpless to a wall, naked and at my mercy."

He began to feel a little more in danger than when his captives had been in the room.

"Siri, we're Jedi, remember?" he gently chided. "We made a choice, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, I remember all right. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view."

He couldn't help but feel amused at her almost seductive behavior, and not a little curious to see what she would actually do when she reached him.

"Hm-mm. And what about my captors?" He finally said. He wasn't sure he liked the way his body was trying to respond just then. He fought to keep his thoughts under control and to quell the sudden feeling his body was attempting to demonstrate.

Her eyes lit up in amusement as she observed what was going on.

"Captured. Ferus and Anakin have them in custody now. We caught them as they were trying to escape in their transport. Ferus found the data on them that you were supposed to have gotten. They won't be back."

She grinned at him. "It's just you and me."

"Oh," Obi-Wan smirked. He was still amused by her semi amorous teasing, but also tried to relax his body and keep his thoughts away from the various images trying to play out in his mind.

He took a breath as he stared at Siri's playful smirk, not wanting to think about the fact that in his present situation, his body was betraying his thoughts to Siri.

He closed his eyes and willed his body to obey. It did...a little. A little was better than nothing and he was able to relax a bit more. He opened his eyes again and gazed at her, letting amusement once again color his demeanor.

"So, are you going to get me down from here...or what?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking about it." Siri stepped up onto the little platform that stood just below him, and stood face to face to him. He looked into her eyes without flinching.

She drew very close to him, but didn't quite touch him. They stood almost nose to nose and he felt her breath on his face, sweet and inviting.

Her eyes glinting with humor, she asked softly, almost seductively, " Still want to share with me?"

His eyebrows went up as his face broke into a half grin. So she also remembered their innocent encounter many years ago.

"Get much closer and I will be," he quipped.

She grinned, keeping her eyes on him as she paused, her hand just poised to reach - where?

He waited breathlessly, wanting to tell her No, but hesitating. Why was she doing this to him? It really wasn't fair.

She grinned mischievously, then he nearly gasped as her hand plunged downward. He felt her hand reach for something, then suddenly it came back up, her lightsaber held firmly in her hand. She grinned at him again as he sighed with relief - or was it disappointment?

She hit the switch to ignite it and reached over head cut the chains holding him.

He dropped onto the platform as Siri supported him. She helped him onto the floor and he sunk to his knees, trying to get feeling back into his limbs. He took several deep breaths, then stood and stretched himself fully, feeling the muscles in his body release the tension of being held so long in one position.

He became aware that Siri was watching. As playfulness diminished somewhat, he saw her blush; saw her breathing a little more rapidly. He toyed with the idea of teasing her a little as she had teased him, but thought better of it as she suddenly blushed and turned away from him. Teasing was one thing, but...

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

He stopped and stood still with an air of seriousness, arms folded across his chest. He suddenly became aware of just how naked he was. Where were his clothes? He looked at Siri questioningly, who had turned back to face him.

She took one look at his new stance and laughed, her momentary discomfort forgotten.

"Oh force. You look hilarious! Standing there trying to look so Jedi serious without a stitch of clothing on you."

He relaxed and grinned at her. "You know, I do have a problem here."

She grinned back at him. "Hmmm, too bad I don't usually wear my robe anymore. I guess you'll have to go out like this."

"Oh, I think not, " Obi-Wan said. He thought about Anakin. Siri could get his robe, but that would mean he would have to put up with both Siri's and Anakin's relentless teasing for who knew how long.

He sighed.

_"Well, better brace myself for it," _he decided.

"Maybe you should go ask Anakin for his robe."

"Oh, I don't have to." Siri said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"What do you mean, you don't have to. You don't actually expect me to waltz out of here like this, do you?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her. What was she thinking, anyway?

"Relax, will you?" Siri said, grinning. "Why don't you just put on your own clothes?" The amusement on her face was beginning to annoy Obi-Wan.

"I would if I had them!"

"You do!"

"I do?" Obi-Wan's eyesbrows shot up in surprise.

"Sure! Right outside the door, in the laundry bin."

"My lightsaber?"

"Oh, they didn't take that from you - oh, THAT lightsaber."

"Funny, Siri." Obi-Wan shook his head.

She grinned. "Your lightsaber is right there with them. Everything is there."

"And you knew this and didn't bring them in with you?"

"Yup." Siri laughed at him. "Why do you think I didn't call for backup but came in alone?"

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to hug her or choke her. "You..."

"Now, now! Behave. I'll be right back." She disappeared and quickly returned with all of his clothes.

He growled at her half amused and half irritated as he quickly dressed.

His dignity now recovered, he breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the empty room.

They left the compound and met the Padawans outside, who had just turned the couple over to the local authorities.

"Master! Are you all right?" Anakin ran to him, concerned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine, Anakin. They didn't hurt me, just had me chained up against a wall."

"Yup." Siri smirked. " I found him just hanging there. He perked right up when he saw me."

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Yes, and then she let me down quickly," he retorted pointedly.

"Ouch," she smirked. "Well, at least I know..."

"Did you two have a fight or something while she was rescuing you, Master?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "No, not a fight." He said no more and walked toward the transport, Siri beside him with an amused glint in her eyes.

Obi-Wan paused at the ramp and turned to the boys. "Coming Padawan's?"

"Yes, Master." They glanced at each other and shrugged.

They would never understand the strange relationship between their masters.

The End


End file.
